Our Time of Reckoning
by one eyed nemesis
Summary: After being kidnapped and rescued, Chandler Bing, now President, struggles to lead the Nation during turmoil and must deal with the aftermath of the past, without fail. Sequel to Our Finest Hour.
1. Chapter 1

Arlington National Cemetery, Virginia

"It is to say, the greatest tragedy that men and women such as Jack Hollister and Daniel Celtic die during the course of events such as these. It happens so suddenly, like the passing of the wind do heroes pass, so swiftly and silently; taken by forces we do not, cannot,fully comprehend. Taken by forces mercifully and quickly. It saddens me deeply that losses like this occur. "

Chandler Bing stood in front of a congregation of Secret Servicemen, and women, members of the armed services and politicians, his mind wandered. Two lone caskets were at the center proud and majestic, but still alone.

"I've heard words like hero and patriot, bandied around, thrown around so much that the words have lost meaning. It's men and women who fight in the face of danger that deserve these titles. People who courageously hope and strive for victory and valiantly serve despite, even because of the chance of defeat."

_"You're safe Chandler. Mr. President."_

_"And Jack?"_

_"Dead." _

" Ecclesiastes 3: 1-8 says, For everything there is a season, And a time for every matter under heaven:A time to be born, anda time to die;" he paused and looked at the somber faces each with eyes trained on him.

"A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;" he looked at the faces in the crowd five stood out, the faces of his friends.

"A time to seek, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to throw away;A time to tear, and a time to sew; time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate, A time for war, and a time for peace. Jack Hollister fought to protect good men and women who wanted to protect the people and in doing so protected the people himself."

"Daniel Celtic also fought, from the deserts opf Iraq in the 90's to the streets of Washington in recent years. In every meaning of the word Daniel Celtic was a patriot."

* * *

_"Ma'am, I'm Chandler Bing... yes the President. I'm sorry to call you, I wish we could have talked on better circumstances but your brother Jack Hollister died in the line of duty."_

_"What? How?"_

_"In all honesty, I am partly responsible, he was killed in a rescue attempt he died trying to save me."_

_"Uhh, when can I retrieve the - the..."_

_"You can retrieve the body whenever you want, we can arrange a funeral on befitting a man of his stature. With full military honors."_

_"I'd appreciate that, I'm going to have to get things together..." the line went dead; he was left only with the echo of the woman's sobs._

_"Mr. President, we have problem."_

* * *

"By whatever means necessary, Jack Hollister stood for justice and fell with valor. Honorably fighting for everything he believed in, Jack Hollister gave him life. I salute you my fallen friend, Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen." The President saluted the flag draped casket and faded into the background.

He watched quietly as the flag was removed from the casket and folded with delicate grace and precision.

_"Mr. President, the men who took you were members of a terror group who have taken credit for numerous attacks in the past few months. We are sorry for the intrusion but the FBI has taken a special interest in this group if you don't mind Special Agent Seaborne would like to ask you a few questions."_

_"I thought I was supposed to call the meetings, you know being the leader of the free world and all." the president said with a hint of sarcasm._

_"Oh well, I guess you really are new at this job." a large African American man said as he sat across from Chandler._

_"What then I'm not really the leader of the free world?" Chandler laughed. The man was silent, Chandler sat up, "I'm not?!"_

_"I can't talk about that." the man said with a chuckle, "But I do want to talk about your kidnapping."_

_"Oh well go ahead then, have a seat; as you may have figured I have a lot to do."_

_"Sure seems_ _like it." The man said with a chuckle, "Well I am Denzel Seaborne of the FBI's Critical Incident Response Group, we identified the men who took you as members of Sons of the Confederacy."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Basically, it's a ragtag group of racist, homophobic... well downright bigots. Most of them have chosen a life of seclusion in the mountains around Montana wear you were found. Most had become ill beyond cure and that's why in you recollection one of the men just dropped dead."_

_"I would expect it to happen so fast merely by living in the mountains, what else is there."_

_"Well blood cultures of some of the men found at the site have shown that the people had been infected by some sort of unknown pathogen. Possibly a biological agent of sorts. You could be infected Mr. President."_

Chandler sat in the limosuine, staring through the window, catching his final glimpses of the two caskets.

* * *

_A flash of events accosted the President._

_"I will not bow to terrorist demands." Chandler said holding his resolve._

_"Oh no , not terrorists... freedom fighters. We're fighting to protect our great nation the real nation." the man said._

_"You're nuts" Chandler said, "stop this at once."_

_"Nuts... oh no I'm not nuts... everyone else is nuts... ... we... we are totally sane. More sane then you can possibly imagine!" the man jumped and his eyes rolled back into his head. He collapsed and began seizing he shook about on the floor._

_"Oh no, Dan's down." the second man said opening the door, wind flew in as the man threw the man out the door and shut it quickly._

_"Wh-wh-what di you just do?!?" Chandler demanded watching the body tumbling in the highway and cars swerving avoid the body._

_'He was dead-weight ... like you wife."_

_"You could be infected Mr. President."_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting behind his desk, Chandler got his glace at his office, The Oval Office, he leaned forward and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Miss Ferari..."

"I'm Miss Bentley..."

"Okay can you come in Miss Chrystler...." Chandler heard an audible sigh on the other end, followed by short steps and watched as a thin woman entered the Oval Office.

"Yes Mr. President."

"Nothing. You can go Miss Camaro." He heard her mutter Bentley before leaving.

Her voice came on the intercom, ", The Speaker of the House is here."

"Send him in."

A large man in a hat ambled in, " . " he said in heavy Texas drawl.

Chandler nodded and spun in his chair before standing.

"Word on the Hill is you've fallen out of that Chair twice." The Texan said pointing to the chair with his booted feet.

"That what you came to talk about? Cause you could've called and I would sent you the video."

"Actually I'm here to talk regarding the empty VP spot."

"You want it?" Chandler said manuvering around the table, "Cigar?"

"No thanks"

"Good I don't have any, I do have a chick and a duck in the first drawer."

"Congress wouldn't approve me, but there is one man Quan Dat, a civil rights activist."

"Would they approve him?"

"Just to get him off the streets and where they can watch him."

"Doesn't look like he's very popular." Chandler said sitting on the desk, "I'm thinking of cutting a hole in the desk so that little Jack can play under there."

"You think you're Jack Kennedy?"

"No, I didn't know Jack Kennedy so Jack Kennnedy wasn't my friend but Senator, I'm no Jack Kennedy." Chandler laughed.

"Well, this guy Dat, he'll work, I must warn you he's a handful."

"That's all right so am I."

A man walked through the door, "You wanted me Mr. President."

It was Mike Hannigan, husband of Phoebe and head of the FBI.

"Yes, before I was taken my wife, um, Monica was shot, where are you on that." Chandler gestured to a seat in front of the desk.

"I should go," The texan Senator said.

"See ya' Billy."

"Yes Mr. President."

Chandler sat at his desk carefully holding the chair.

"Well, we don't know much but we did find this." Hannigan handed a large glossy photograph.

Chandler took the photo and held by the edges unconciously heeding his wife's finicky rule about pictures. The image showed a charred piece of paper with a ruler next to it for reference.

"What do you make of it?" Hannigan asked.

Bing nodded, though it was charred badly her could make out a few lines:

_The Empty Vase. _

_Translucent beauty..._

_'My vessel so empty with nothing inside. _

_Now that I've touched you, you seem emptier still..._

"I think I recognize it." Bing said sitting back in his seat, he looked at the ceiling reflectively.

"Well, with all due respect , what is it?"

Chandler stood up and walked out of the office photo in tow.

"Ms. Mercedes, I'm going out." hre walked through the outer office to fast to hear her response.

"Mr. President!" Mike Hannigan ran after 's going on?"

"I need to see Monica." Chandler said is humorous nature toned down.


	3. Chapter 3

FoxNews

Glenn Beck

"We all know that _President Bing_ is no more than a puppet! A facade put up by the Democrat underground. Conspirators seeking to erradicate the right! Well I say the line must be drawn here no further! We cannot let them take over. The-the consequenses are to dire. Dire indeed!"

White House Clinic

The man cut off the screen.

"Dribble. Pure dribble." said Ross Geller who sat buy Monica's side flipping through his science boy artwork.

"Well that's FOX for you. All flash no substance. Then they say we don't do anything productive." Dr. Burke said.

The door crashed inward and President Bing stampeded through with Mike following on his heels.

Monica stirred.

"Careful Mon." Chandler said sitting at her side in the chair Ross had vacated.

He produced the plastic bag with the paper and handed it over, "You recognize this?"

She nodded.

"W-wait! We all remember this even though it was such a minor event! It just seems so-so inprobable!" Ross began to rant.

"C'mon Ross its called suspension of disbelief. Just go with flow." Chandler said.

Ross stood with a disoriented look, and turned around, doing a slow 360, "1,2,3... the fourth wall _is _broken!"

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing"

"If I may... What the hell is so important about this paper?" the doctor asked examining it.

"Shut up Richard." Chandler said. "How did you get me to hire him anyway?" he asked looking at Monica.

"It was kind of a consolation prize for me forfeiting the Senate race." she said.

It was a known fact that Monica lost however they all let it go when she claimed otherwise.

"Well back on the subject at hand." Chandler began, "Mike the man you're looking for is Julio..." Chandler left the room.

He darted back in then gave the last name before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Terrorists had kidnapped President Bing and had recruited a former flame of the First Lady to kill her. I was a poet turned assassin, my motivations were more personal than professional. Terrorists tried to kill the President and an exboyfriend tried to kill an exgirlfriend. It should only be that simple. I was just a pawn in a much larger game, the attempt on Bing's life was just the beginning, he had been infected intentionally."

This and more was what Julio said upon the start of interrogation. Julio rocked back in his chair, the trouble he was in had just caught up with him. He looked at the interrogator for sympathy. He found none.

"You understand this is the end of the road for you, don't you?" The was a sadistic edge in the voice.

"I guess I should get a lawyer?"

"Oh I don't think that would help you much." the man turned his back on him and looked at the mirror that was presumably a hidden window.

"I still want one."

"I'm telling you that will just complicate things." the man was fumbling with something in his hands.

"This is America! I want a lawyer!" the coolness had left Julio's voice and there was only anger.

"This will be over before he'd get here."

"It is my right to have a lawyer!" Julio yelped, "The police can't stop him."

The man spun and leveled a silenced gun at the poet's face, if he had truely been with an officer of the law he would have seen his lawyer.

Instead his last sight was that of flame spitting out at him from the barrel of the gun.


End file.
